


Howl at the stars and the moon

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Coywolf Theo, Human Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Scott, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Zoo Keeper AU, Zoo Keeper Isaac, zoo keeper Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles is zoo keeper and he has a problem with the wolves he has to look after like to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your wolves escaped again Stilinski.” Stiles looked up as he signed in for the day, he looked at his boss. The boss was called Adrian Harris and at one time or another he use to work in all areas, he dislike Stiles with a passion and would love nothing more than to get rid of him and his wolves, but it was wolves that made him the most money. Stiles sigh as he put his cap on and frowns at his boss as he looked towards the wolf pen and see his wolves sat on their rocks.  
“Really my wolves?” He asked “Did you round them up?”   
“No they returned on their own.” He growled though gritted teeth, Stiles nodded his head and hummed as he walked past the man. “Stilinski…listen if you can’t stop your wolves from escaping what is the point of keeping you around!” Stiles turned to him and smiled at him.   
“Remember the last time?” He told him as he jogged off towards his station. 

Harris remembered the last time when he had fired Stiles because the wolves escaped and ran amuck in the animal park, he got a new keeper for the these rare wolves only for the man to leave a day later no one could control these animals only Stilinski it seems and Harris had no choice but to bring him back. He didn’t understand how Stiles could have this control over the wolves when no one else could; these wolves loved him and acted like puppies around him. 

Stiles smiled as he met the new assistant with golden blonde hair with curls “You must be Isaac.” He smiled brightly at him; they shook hand as they walked towards a pen.   
“Yeah you must be Stiles is it?” He asked, as he followed him “I heard that there was an escape last night?”   
“Oh Derek, Scott and Theo my boys they love to explore the park. But they always return before day break.” Stiles told him, they reached the gate and the Stiles turned to look at him “Look not many people can handle them, whatever you think you know about wolves forget it. These are different breed all together and you will find that out soon enough… tonight is the full moon and we will be stay with them.” Isaac blinked at him and looked at the three dark wolves sat on the stones watching them.   
“In the pen?” He asked, Stiles grinned as he waved his pass over the gate and walk in.   
“They are smart and can understand what we say, so hold your tongue. Come and met your new family.” 

Once inside Stiles stood there and watched as three wolves came running up to him, Isaac blinked in shock as he watched these large fury being launched at him knocking him to the ground. Stiles laughed as he let the wolves lick his face, part from one who sat there look at Stiles and Isaac. Sitting up Stiles looked at Isaac, who was pressed against the wall looked wide eyed at the scene before him. “Ah Derek my big lug of a wolf, what did I tell you and the boy about sneaking out of your pen?” He asked, the large dark wolf looked towards the blonde and then back at Stiles.  
“Oh this is Isaac; he is here while I’m on Maternity Leave.” He told him.   
“Your girlfriend is pregnant?” Isaac asked, Stiles looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.  
“Sort of.”

Isaac didn’t understand what was going on, the wolves stuck to Stiles like glue one of the wolves Scott came up to the blonde and nuzzled his leg as they walked though the pack. Stiles told him about where they came from and how came from a larger pack apart from Theo who is a Coywolf and mixture of coyote and wolf but brought here with Scott. The sun started to set and Isaac shivered at the cold stood out in the pen, while the other keepers when home. “I still don’t get why we need to say?” He asked,   
“They dislike being on their own on the full moon.” Stiles him as he ate his burger  
“Why?” He asked,   
“You will see.”   
“How different are they from normal wolves?” Isaac looked down at his tea as Stiles looked at him; he took a bit off his burger to Theo who was resting his head on Stiles lap.   
“Well in almost every way, Harris hates them because he can’t get rid of me.” He smiled “Look I choose you out of hundreds of people, so if you tonight is a big night and I know this had been dump on you but I hope you are ready for what you are about to see.” He told him.

The sun set and they were alone in the park Isaac blinked as he watched the wolves howl as the sun rose, Isaac stood next to Stiles his coat warped his coat around himself and watched as the three wolves changed. The blonde jaw dropped as he watched as these wolves changed into human “Stiles.” The tall dark haired man growled, the keeper smiled at him and walked up to the wolf and kissed him on the lips. “You sure it is wise to bring this young man into this secret so soon?” He asked  
“I have no chose Derek, I picked Isaac for a good reason and Scott likes him.” They both heard a thud and turned to look to see the curly blonde on the floor.  
“I think blonde boy had fainted.” Theo muttered as he looked at Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac woke up with a groan as he open his eyes, he looked up to see Stiles watching him “Hey sleeping beauty.” He said softly, as he helped him to stand “That’s it nice and easy.” He told him.  
“The wolves turned into people.” The blonde said, as he realised that he was still in the wolf pen and he could see the three naked muscular men watching them. “T…They turned into people.” He whispered again.   
“Yeah I know, I have known for the last 5 years. They are werewolves but have been cursed to be in their wolf form until the full moon then they are human while under the light of the full moon.” He smiled sadly “This is our family.” Stiles told him, as he took his hand “Come they don’t bite… much.” He chuckled. 

He led the curly blonde by the hand towards the three wolves he couldn’t help but blush seeing their naked bodies. “Derek, Scott and Theo this is Isaac the new wolf keeper. Don’t give him a hard time.”   
“But why do you need to leave?” Theo asked as he walked up to him and pulled Stiles into his arms and started rub his hand on Stiles stomach. Isaac notices a light bump of Stiles stomach as the wolf stroked the bump.   
“I told you I will have to go on Maternity Leave, if Harris learns of my pregnancy he will start asking really awkward questions and you guys will be in trouble.”   
“You’re pregnant!” Isaac yelled, all eyes turned to him “Not your girlfriend?”   
“I don’t have a girlfriend I have three wolves.” Stiles chuckled at him, as he saw Isaac eyes widen and he looked like he was about to pass out again.   
“Breath Isaac just breath, take deep breaths in and out.” Scott told him softly as he stood by his side and rubbed his back. 

Stiles smiled and laughed with the wolves he is hugged and kissed and every so often he is led away by one of them and they would be gone a while before coming back, Stiles skin was flushed and his clothes rumpled. Isaac turned to Scott who was sat back down as Stiles left with Derek “It’s a lot to take in isn’t it?” Scott tells him, Isaac looks at him with wide eyes and nods.   
“Y…Yeah werewolves are real and my new job is to look after them.” He whispered, as he buried his face into his hands “My new boss is having a sexual relationship with them and is pregnant.” He told him. Scott smiled at him and sighed “H…How did you get cursed?” The blonde finely asked  
“Witches, we are three alphas and we pissed off a witch and for the last 6 years we have been stuck like this. We were brought here after running though the city, Stiles is the only keeper that knows about us… well apart from you. He is helping us find away to brake the curse.” The dark haired alpha said as he looked up at the stairs.  
“And how do you break the curse?” He asked, Scott looked back at him “Has it got something to do with the baby?” He asked  
“No it’s got nothing to do with the baby, but it had something to do with Stiles. I don’t know it’s a bit like Beauty and the Beast I guess.”   
“What one true loves kiss?”   
“He has to love us in return.” Isaac was quiet for a moment letting the light of the moon wash over him as he pulled his jacket around him closer before looking to where he last saw Derek and Stiles.   
“What about you?” He asked, Scott looked at him confused by what he means “Do you return his love? It’s clear he loves you all and yet your still wolves.” Scott looked away from him and looked down at the grass.

Stiles become quiet as the sun rises as he watches them turn back into wolves and he kisses the top of their heads “Alright guys I will be back in a little bit but mama needs her sleep.” He tells them, the wolves move around him nuzzles his sides before watching both him and Isaac leave the pen. There is a small room where keepers can take naps if they are doing all nighters and both Stiles and Isaac were going to get 4 hours of sleep. Before getting up and feeding the wolves doing their daily checks and then they have another 4 hours sleep, then the full moon shift again. 

Isaac looked at him as they sit on the small cots “Is the curse like Beauty and the Beast?” The blonde asked, he blurted out whisky eyes look up at him and a frown formed on his face.   
“Who told you it was like that?” He asked with a small smile.  
“Scott did?” He suddenly felt like an idiot, was Scott messing with him to Isaac it didn’t seem so but he has to wonder. Stiles suddenly laugh and shook his head as he pushes himself up his hand pressed to his bump and then sits down next to the curly blonde.   
“Scott is a hopeless romantic.” He chuckled “It’s about finding the right counter curse, they are trapped in their wolf form most of the time part from the full moon. They still have their human minds so they stay sane. The problem we have is finding the bitch that cursed them, God I wish it was true love Disney bull shit.” He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. 

That made Isaac happy to know that Stiles is loved by these wolves because it made him sad to think that his give everything to them and they were only given him a percentage. “What about this baby?” He asked, Stiles smiled as he took Isaac hand placed it on his bump.   
“I have no idea how it happen, but I guess sleeping with three wolves under the full moon just hit the magical nail on the head.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles rub his stomach feeling the way his hands curve over the bump, he sighed he is happy and he loves his pack but he was worried because he knows he can’t stay in work much longer. Soon everyone will start to notices the bump and he could only say it’s a beer belly for so long. He knows that Isaac can handle his boys that isn’t the problem the wolves like part from Theo. But he doesn’t like new people heck he doesn’t like Scott or Derek much however the Coywolf will just have to deal with it. “Penny for your thoughts?” Isaac asked, they have been in the cots for 2 hours now and Stiles couldn’t sleep and by the looks of it neither could Isaac.   
“Oooh just thinking, my boys won’t stay in their enclosure once I’m on leave and Harris will be on your arse.” He told him   
“What will you do if they come looking for you?” He asked, as he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes.   
“Nothing, I live in the area that back onto the Hale’s land so I wouldn’t be doing anything wrong as Derek is owner of said land.” He told him, as he swings his legs over the bed and he started to put his shoe on. “We really need to find that witch.” He sighed.

Isaac bite his bottom lip as a worried thought passed though his mind “Stiles.” He said quietly, the whisky eyed young man looked up at him and see the worried look on the young man’s face.  
“Isaac is there something wrong?” He asked,   
“What will happen to me? I mean if they leave to find you or…or the curse is broken? You have a purpose I…I…I don’t.” He told him, Stiles blinks at him and then pats the side the space beside him. The curly blonde stands up and shift over to the second cot and sit with him and Stiles hooks his fingers under the blonde’s chin and got him to look at him. 

Stiles smiled at him as his other hand stroked the side of his face before leaning in and kisses him on the lips, then pulled back and looked at him “You are part of our family Isaac you have a purpose with us and if the wolves leave the enclosure you came to me.” He picked his hand up and placed his hand on his stomach and smiled at him. “This pup will have a large family.” He told him. “Come on let me buy you a coffee.” He told him as he stood up with a groaning. “Oh man I’m so glad I’m not having a littler.” Stiles and Isaac laughed as the blonde helped him walk out to the coffee bar.

While making their way over to the coffee bar there was screaming coming from the wolf pen, both keepers looked at each other before Stiles eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled and he passed out in Isaac’s arms The blonde looked up and panic as he picked Stiles and moved back to the staff rooms, he placed Stiles on the cot and covered him with the blanket just as Harris stomped into the room. “Wake him up!” He snarled,   
“He just passed out sir, he has the flu.” Isaac lied; Harris snarled but took a step back not wanting to catch it as he looked up at the blonde.   
“Fine then you sorts out the mess the wolves are missing again and there are three naked men in the pen instead!” Isaac stiffen his eyes widen in shock because he was pretty sure when he left the pen with Stiles the three human looking men were back in their wolf form, something Harris said got Isaac paying attention to him again “Call Stilinski old man and tell him to get his arse down here and get those…those freaks out of my park!” 

Harris left muttering under his breath as Isaac freaked out as he stood there trying to remember breathe as he tried to figure out what to do first, does he take care of Stiles and the baby or save the wolves first…Stiles dad call the Sheriff!…he had met the Sheriff a few times and gets on well with the man and it helps the man knows this Yoda Vet. He pulls the blanket off Stiles and goes for his pockets and pulls out his phone and starts to call the sheriff. “Hello Stiles…”  
“Sheriff its Isaac I need your help Stiles has passed out and the wolves are human!” He yelled in one breath. There was nothing on the end just breathing and Isaac started to panic …oh god what if he’s going to have a heart attack!…he thought “S…Sheriff please I need help!”  
“I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone touch Stiles until I get Deaton.”


	4. Chapter 4

Between Isaac, the sheriff and Deaton they move the three wolves and Stiles out of the zoo and started to move them back to the sheriff’s home. Harris was foaming at the mouth about three missing wolves and naked men in the pen and now their keeper had passed out. The sheriff threatens to arrest him if he keeps shouting profanities in front of children and their families.

Back at the sheriff home they laid out the four unconscious men, Noah placed Stiles on the sofa and then covered him the blanket that was over the sofa. He then sat on the end of the sofa with his son’s head on his lap and ran his fingers though his hair. While Deaton and Isaac place the other three wolves on the floor with pillows under their heads and blankets to cover their nakedness and to stop them from shivering. “What happen?” Noah asked “Has the curse been lifted?” He looked to Deaton. 

Deaton walked over to Stiles knelt on the floor as he looked him over “It might be beast to call for Melissa to get them all check out, but let me see his tattoo.” Noah frowned and looked up at Isaac and then back at Deaton.   
“He has a tattoo?” He growled   
“Sheriff he is pregnant a tattoo should be the last thing to worry about.” Isaac told him, Noah nodded and ran his fingers down his face and groans. “It’s on the base of his back.” He said as he pressed his thumb nail to his mouth. Noah turned his mover gently so Deaton could see the tattoo and hummed.   
“What is the tattoo telling you?” Noah asked, he watches the man frowning before he turned to Isaac, before pulling the teen’s shirt up and looked at his bump and see more of the tattoo. “What is that?” Noah asked, as he reaches out and touches the marking. The curly haired blonde walked up to them and blinked them.   
“H…He didn’t have that last night.” Isaac told them “I swear his stomach was clear!”   
“What does this mean?” Noah asked Deaton whose eyes seem to be alive with interest.  
“I think the curse has been lifted, all we can do is waiting for them to wake up. But in the mean time we should get Melissa just to check on the babies.” He told them.   
“His babies?” Isaac asked “But he said he was only having one pup?” He told him  
“We were wrong.”

Stiles woke up with a groan he blinked up at the roof he blinked for a moment and then looked around the room he was in and notices that he was in his bed room at his father’s home. He pushed himself up and frowned as he tried to figure out how he got here. He pushed himself up from the bed and staggered as he held out his hand to stop him from falling over “Whoa.” He mumbled as he pressed his hand to his head, his centre of gravity has changed he looked down at his stomach and gasped it was bigger. He got his balances and walked to the bed room door just in time to see his dad walking up the stairs.   
“Stiles!” He gasped as he walked up to him and warped his arms around him and pulled him close “I was so worried about you.” He said, Stiles let out a small chuckle and pulled back just as the bathroom door open and out walked Isaac in nothing but towel   
“Stiles!”   
“Why is everyone so shocked to see me?” He asked.   
“You passed out two days at the zoo. So did Derek, Scott and Theo.” Isaac told him, Stiles eyes widen as he went to move passed his dad,  
“Whoa- whoa wait, your wolves are safe they are here and they are human again.” Noah whispered to him.   
“W…Where are they?” He asked,   
“They are sleeping on my living room floor.” Noah mumbled, Stiles moved passed them quickly and rushed down the stairs. 

By the time Noah and Isaac got down stairs, the blonde now dressed Stiles was in the middle of a puppy pile, the young man looked happy curled around the wolves as they nuzzled him, Noah rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen muttering about calling Deaton and Melissa up to let them know the good news. Scott held out his hand to Isaac and the blonde took it and was pulled into the pile with the others.


End file.
